sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wh!te$tar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Wh!te$tar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 02:27, October 13, 2010 Hey, I just edited The Blade of Osiris page, and I would like to remind you to watch your grammer and spelling. Please be more careful with future edits. Thank you. Per Ankh 19:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know that. It's just that good grammer and spelling tend to attract viewers and potential editors, while bad grammer and spelling act as a repellant.Per Ankh 17:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) That's also why I joined ths wiki: the poor thing was practically starving! Ya know, I think the reason this game didn't get a sequel is because it's popularity came a little too late Per Ankh 21:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Halo. On fanfiction.net, there's not many stories of this game, none of them have been updated in years, and most of them aren't even in the right catagory!Per Ankh 00:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do have a DA account, the Master Mitosi, with a few images in my gallery. Nothin' Sphinx-relsted though, unless you count those two pictures on my profile. Per Ankh 01:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Would you happen to know how to change a wiki's name? Because I was thinking the wiki might attract more attention if we removed the word 'mummy' from the title. Per Ankh 01:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Ah well, it was just a thought. Oh and I just remembered something: a fansite with a good deal of info we can use for this wiki! SatCM site Yeah, that would be a good idea! But what would we put on it? The numerous "there's gonna be a sequel" markers scattered throughout the game? Per Ankh 01:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) That sonds like a pretty good idea! I think I saw a DA image ofSphinx Flying, but I think it's a bit too blurry. Per Ankh 02:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It was also replaced by the Eagle Stone and Mummy Eagle.Per Ankh 02:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) So...Shall I set up the 'Mysteries page, or do you want to?' Okay, the page is set up and more or less ready for information.Per Ankh 00:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It appears that the wiki has been attacked by morons: some idiot made this: Sphinx has red pants Per Ankh 20:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm already trying to become an Admin on the Total Drama Comeback wiki, so I'm gonna have to wait on that. Why don't you try? Per Ankh 01:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think anyone's really active on this wiki. Besides, I'm (still) waiting for someone to grant me and the other editors of my wiki admin power. Per Ankh 16:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) True. the maker of my wiki basically created the wiki and abandoned it-two years ago! I've been trying to find references to him, and I think I did find him-but he hasn't responded. Per Ankh 16:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking about adopting it, but I'm not sure.... Per Ankh 01:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) All right. I'll do it. Per Ankh 20:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pep talk! Per Ankh 20:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm creating my request right now! Per Ankh 20:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How does the request look? Hi, my name is Per Ankh, and I'd like to adopt the Total Drama Comeback wiki. The wiki was created back in 2009, and was practically empty when I found it a few months ago, apparently abandoned by it's creator, LonefireNinja. There admins (if there are any, which I doubt), have been inactive for over 60 days, and edits are made only every few days, with major bursts of editing only happening occasionally. I have never founded a wiki, or adopted one in my life (this is my first), and I have never been blocked. I have contributed constantly to the wiki, and added several pages to it. And I always make an effort to talk to other users, and I have added several pictures related to the topic, and scolded users who add inappropriate images. I have kept the wiki neat and tidy ever since I discovered it, caring forr it as I would a child. I have fulfilled all the necessary requirements for adoption. Please, accept my request. I thank you for you're time. Your's truly, (my signature) I'm asking because I want someone else's opinion on the message before I submit it. Per Ankh 20:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, submitting.... done. Informing the other main editors, now. Per Ankh 20:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm Ba-ack! With a new batch of Sphinx tidbits! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) yo! are you back? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 15:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC)'' Dude! Get back in here! Per Ankh ED 17:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC)